Métropolitain
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: OS un peu "expérimental" car il sort totalement de mon style habituel. C'est un slash. Brandon/Wesley (ou Brandley). Écrit pour Cach K. Prompt imposé : Métro. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment le résumer.


**Métropolitain**

****Disons qu'il s'agit d'un AU Fassavoyard. Et à la fois d'un cross-over.

Il met en scène Wesley Gibson (joué par James McAvoy, dans Wanted) et Brandon Sullivan (joué par Michael Fassbender, dans Shame).

C'est toujours mieux d'avoir vu les films. Mais pas absolument nécessaire non plus.

Cet OS (ou two shot je ne sais pas encore) a été écrit pour Cach K, qui avait grand besoin d'un bon verre de Brandley. Et le prompt "Métro" vient d'elle aussi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. [et je vous averti, c'est totalement différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude]

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ?

Certes, il avait besoin de courir. Courir lui donnait l'impression de laisser derrière lui sa vie pourrie et son karma de merde. Karma qu'il partage d'ailleurs avec un certain Loki Laufeyson, mais là n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.

Plus que jamais, ce soir là, il avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral de fuir cette vie. Fuir sa psychopathe de sœur qui, par sa simple présence, lui rappelait que sa famille ne comptait que des cas sociaux, lui compris, et qui buvait le jus d'orange à même la bouteille parce que prendre un verre, c'est trop compliqué BORDEL. Fuir le porno qui dormait bien au chaud dans son PC. Fuir ce putain de plat de pennes à la bolognaise qui le narguait dans le réfrigérateur. (scène marquante du film)

Alors il avait couru. Et il avait aussi un peu joué au con. Ce soir là, il était allé le plus loin possible, explosant son record … Pour finir épuisé et littéralement paumé.

Les jambes flageolantes, il regardait autour de lui, tentant de se repérer dans un coin de New York qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Même si le clodo affalé sur le sol lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Mais c'est bien connu, à New York, tous les clodos se ressemblent.

« T'as pas une clope, enculé ? »

Il l'ignora. Comme tout le monde. De toute façon, il n'y a que dans les films avec Jim Carrey où le clodo est en fait Morgan Freeman qui est en fait Dieu.

Il avait alors tourné pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à apercevoir l'enseigne clignotante d'une entrée du "Subway"new-yorkais. En s'approchant d'un des plans du réseau souterrain, il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun changement entre ici et chez lui. Au vue de l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était, mieux valait éviter de devoir s'orienter dans une station inconnue.

Le métro arriva à peine quelques instants après qu'il eut posé le pied sur le quai. Une fois assis dans une rame, il savoura l'espace inhabituellement grand d'un métro non-bondé. Puis, son regard se porta nonchalamment sur les fesses d'une jeune fille debout devant la porte. Il reluqua sans gêne le string qui dépassait outrageusement de son jean trop serré.

C'était maladif. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher.

Une légère secousse lui indiqua qu'ils ralentissaient, et donc qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrêt suivant. La jeune fille se prépara à sortir. Tant pis. Il n'aurait plus de petit cul à mater. Juste le visage ridé et mal rasé de l'ivrogne qui ronflait en face de lui.

Les portes se refermèrent quand l'assourdissante alarme retentit. Il vit un jeune rentrer de justesse dans sa rame. Il vint vers lui et s'affala sur la banquette, à côté de lui, en poussant un long soupir.

Le train souterrain repartit.

Il se laissa bercer par le grondement familier jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une odeur étrangère à cet immonde mélange de pisse, de sueur, de clope et d'une puanteur propre à la machinerie du métro. Cette fragrance écœurante venait de sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin de banquette.

C'était, à première vue, un jeune homme banal si l'on excluait les yeux d'un bleu plus pur que le ciel urbain, une méchante éraflure sur l'arcade et des vêtements imbibés de sang. Ah. C'était donc ça l'odeur.

Il se mit à fixer le garçon, apercevant, sous les croûtes de sang qui commençaient à coaguler, un visage assez enfantin, même si profondément las. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns étaient collées sur son front. Et ses yeux, aussi beaux soient ils, étaient vitreux, caractéristiques d'une personne exténuée qui dort littéralement debout.

Le jeune homme dut sentir son regard puisqu'il leva les yeux vers lui.

Il n'arrêta pas de le fixer pour autant. Les gens font tous ça dans le métro, ils se dévisagent, passent pour des idiots, mais continuent. Parce que, dans le métro, c'est normal.

C'est un monde à part, le métro. Un monde où l'on côtoie n'importe qui, du SDF complètement rond au jeune cadre dynamique, de la plus aguichante des salopes au plus flippant des mecs louches.

Cependant...

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme cet inconnu aux yeux bleus. Il ne parvenait pas à le ranger dans une catégorie. Il n'était ni banalement ennuyeux, ni excentrique à en faire mal aux yeux. Il n'était pas saoul, juste fatigué. Il ne ressemblait pas à un SDF. À un cadre d'entreprise non plus, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas aguicheur, juste beau, curieusement attirant.

Et il ne faisait pas peur en dépit de la grosse quantité d'hémoglobine imbibant ses vêtements.

Et surtout …

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que "Blue Eyes" lui parle.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il aurait pu dire « quelle belle journée » que ça aurait eu le même effet. D'un autre côté, il s'en foutait pas mal de ce que Blue Eyes avait fait. Là, maintenant, rien n'était plus important que le fait que le jeune homme lui ait parlé.

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je le connais ? »

Blue Eyes pouffa.

« Non, je ne pense pas. C'est juste que … j'avais envie de parler et que la question à propos de mon look ensanglanté allait arriver d'un moment à un autre dans la conversation.

- J'hésitais entre le meurtre ou employé aux abattoirs.

- Pas très fashion les abattoirs …

- Pas faux. Le meurtre vous va mieux.

- Merci, je suis touché. »

Ils sourirent en cœur. Ils se sentaient … biens. Quelques minutes passèrent. Le silence ne les gênait pas.

Mais il voulait plus.

« Vous descendez où ? »

Aïe. Mauvaise pioche. Son sourire disparut.

« J'en sais rien. »

Devait il se sentir attristé d'avoir ainsi avorté leur conversation ? Ou, au contraire, devait il se réjouir de cette précieuse information pour l'inciter à venir chez lui prolonger leur rencontre ? Même si ils ne se connaissaient depuis … voyons voir … au moins deux bonnes minutes ! Pour quelqu'un de normal, c'est ridiculement court. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, à savoir un obsédé sexuel allergique au moindre espoir d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec autre chose que sa main droite, deux minutes, c'est un sacré bon score !

« J'habite pas loin de la prochaine station... »

Mais Blue Eyes ne voulait pas d'une proposition implicite.

« Je dois avoir des sparadraps. »

Il désigna l'écorchure que le jeune homme s'était faite au dessus de l'œil gauche.

« Je ne dirai pas non à un pansement.

- J'ai même l'eau courante et l'électricité, vous pourrez prendre une douche ! Merveilleux, non ?

- Content de savoir que vous n'habitez pas dans une grotte. Et arrêtez de me vouvoyez, je suis trop jeune pour ça !

- Alors ne me vouvoies pas non plus. À moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un vieux chnoque. »

Blue Eyes le gratifia d'un grand sourire moqueur qu'on aurait aisément pu traduire par « D'accord Papy ». Il essuya sa main gauche sur une partie pas trop sale de son jean avant de la tendre vers son aîné.

« Wesley Gibson. »

Il sourit. Et lui serra la main.

« Brandon Sullivan. »

Une voix grésillante annonça le nom de la prochaine station. Ils se levèrent. Wesley regarda avec une certaine gêne la tâche pourpre qui marquait l'endroit de la banquette où il s'était assis. Il essaya naïvement d'essuyer cette marque en la frottant. Mais ses mains, elles aussi souillées, n'arrangèrent rien. Il releva la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

Brandon sourit à son tour. Attendri. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait probablement commis l'irréparable aux yeux de la Loi et de la Morale et pourtant, il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi abîmé les biens publics. Adorable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots.

« Laisse. On pensera que c'est un poivrot qui a juste oublié sa bouteille de pinard. »

Wesley acquiesça. Et le suivit hors du métro. Dans le dédale de tunnels carrelés de la station, ils croisèrent un musicien jouant des morceaux péruviens à la flûte de pan et encore un clodo.

« Z'avez pas un dollar, enculés ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas.

Chacun ses problèmes.

C'est comme ça que le monde tourne. Ou du moins, le monde dans le métro.

Le monde du dessus était silencieux. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, ça paraît bien normal. Seul le bruit de leurs semelles sur le bitume venait se répercuter contre les murs des buildings dans un très léger écho.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pour quoi faire ? Que dire ? Ils se sentaient comme deux vieux copains qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Alors quel intérêt de parler puisque l'autre sait déjà ce que vous voulez dire ? Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Rien de plus.

Une fois arrivés à l'immeuble, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Toujours dans cette ambiance silencieuse et confortable. Il rit cependant de l'embarras de son invité, qui prenait soin d'éviter de toucher, et donc de salir, tout ce qui l'entourait.

Brandon le guida jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, sa porte blanche, impersonnelle, froide. Wesley franchit le seuil. Iris bleus vifs, cheveux noirs de jais et joues barbouillées de rouge sanguin, il était chaud, palpitant, vivant.

Et il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis leur voyage dans le monde du dessous.

« Tu emploies un décorateur ? »

Il fut surpris. Tombaient ils déjà dans la banalité d'une relation digne du commun des mortels ?

« Je … Oui. Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que l'appartement était trop beau pour que ce soit toi qui l'ais décoré. »

Par presque-vengeance, Brandon lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il n'eut pas à lever le bras bien haut. Le gamin faisait bien une tête de moins que lui.

« Sale gosse. »

Wesley affichait un grand sourire moqueur. Mais ne rajouta pas un mot lorsque son hôte le débarrassa de son veston. Il ne dis rien non plus lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il ne bougea simplement pas. Son corps n'était pas crispé, ni détendu. C'était un baiser. C'était normal. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Brandon se recula. Un arrière-goût métallique dans la bouche. _Ah oui, le sang._

« Peut être devrais je prendre une douche d'abord ? »

Il lui indiqua la salle de bain. Et lui apporta la trousse à pharmacie afin qu'il puisse nettoyer un peu sa plaie.

Et attendit.

Il se laissa bercer par le bruit étouffé de l'eau qui ruisselait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Distraitement, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée séparant son salon du reste du monde. Un monde plus lumineux en pleine nuit qu'en plein jour. Saleté de lampadaires. Saleté de néons. Saleté de pollution lumineuse. Saleté de ville. Saleté de clodos.

Il n'entendit plus l'eau couler. Le son a été remplacé par celui de pieds nus sur le parquet de son appartement. Un instant après, plus rien. À peine pouvait il discerner une légère respiration derrière sa nuque.

Puis, deux bras nus encore humides enlacèrent tendrement sa taille.

« J'étais un comptable minable. Un jour, je me suis fait aborder par une organisation de tueurs mystiques ou une merde dans le genre. Il y a un toujours un moment dans sa vie où on veut devenir un super-héros. Bah c'était là. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que c'étaient des tarés complets qui obéissaient à une machine à pull-over. J'ai tué mon père à cause d'eux. Et maintenant je suis ni un super-héros, ni même un comptable. »

Brandon se retourna lentement et le pris dans ses bras. Le jeune homme était nu et ne s'était pas sécher après sa douche. Mais, franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Je suis un obsédé sexuel. Je saute tout ce que je peux. »

Wesley releva doucement les yeux, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

« Mais, c'est pas comme si je le voulais vraiment. Ça arrive presque malgré moi. Et, ça doit être une malédiction, je désire les gens que je n'aime pas, et je ne parviens pas à désirer les gens que j'aime. »

Il vit apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme un sourire résigné.

« Et bah putain. On est pas gâtés. »

Une pause.

« T'es dur. »

Brandon enfouit son visage dans le cou offert à lui et y déposa un autre baiser. Puis il releva doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit la hauteur de l'oreille de Wesley. Ses mèches brunes encore humides lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il murmura.

« Il semblerait que mon cœur et ma bite soient du même avis, pour une fois. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

* * *

Okay, bon. C'était prévu de faire un lemon par la suite mais ... je le sens pas. Du moins, pas pour tout de suite.


End file.
